


Waterfalls

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: Rivulets Turn to Waterfalls [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Immunity, Critical Inner Voice (TM), Eating Disorder, F/M, Gabriel the Dick, My Own Sadism, SADrien, slight insanity, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: "You lied to me.""What-""You said that you love me. But you only like Adrien. You hate Chat.""What-""I hate Adrien."





	1. Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**

> 'What we say to our children becomes their inner voice."  
> Idioticselfishspoileduselesswhatareyougoodfornothing = I hate you.

Adrien was on his knees, looking sick, Plagg rubbing his back and Tikki at a loss as to what to do. It was on the floor, and Adrien had trails of tears running down his cheeks. Marinette ignored the mess, crossing over to him quickly and rubbing his back, asking what happened and murmuring comforting words.

 

"I'm-useless-"

 

"No, you're not. You are important and valued, Adrien."

 

"No-" he hiccuped. "I'm not." He sobbed, curling in on himself. Marinette felt helpless. 

 

"Adrien, ignore what he said."

 

"I-can't-" he hiccuped again. "He's-in my head-"

 

Marinette only rubbed his back more. "Ignore it, ignore it."

 

Adrien's sobs slowly reduced to hiccups, and Marinette sighed at the victory. She'll have to consult a few online guides, to find out exactly what is going on and how she can help-

 

"You're lying."

 

Marinette blinked at him. Adrien was staring at her blankly.

 

"You're lying," he repeated.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Parental trust is the worst kind to break. With no foundation, how is a child supposed to trust others correctly, if they cannot trust their own parents?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #vvveeeeeennnnnnttt
> 
> #idontactuallygothroughthis
> 
> #butidohaveparentalproblems
> 
> #whichthisstemsfrom

"You're lying," he repeated.

 

"No-I'm not-" Marinette was at a loss. Why didn't he trust her? What was going on?

 

He stood, still curled in on himself, but seemed to be having an inner conflict as he backed away slowly. He shut his eyes tight, muttering to himself. Marinette could only watch, rooted to the spot.

 

He seemed to have come to a conclusion. "You don't like me." He murmurs. "You don't like Chat. You like Adrien." His stare hardens into a glare.

 

" _I hate Adrien_."

* * *

Marinette had no idea what was going on. He hated Adrien? What? She likes Chat! A lot! What was going on-

 

"Why don't you like Chat? Marinette," his gaze softened. "Ladybug," She winces. "I loved you."

 

His face hardens into a scowl. "But you _hate_ Chat."

 

"No I don't-I-" she stumbled over her words, at a loss. She felt like she was frozen, unable to think ahead. What was going on?!

 

"You hate Chat," his scowl turned deeper, filled with contempt. "You hate me."

 

_I warned you about other people, Adrien. But did you listen? No. And now you've only set yourself up for heartbreak._

 

Adrien was hurting. He felt so betrayed.

* * *

Adrien backed up and climbed up her ladder, to her balcony. 

 

"Plagg, transform me!"

 

Plagg, who was trying to comfort Tikki, was sucked away. "No!" The Ladybug Kwami called. "Adrien isn't stable!"

 

"What?" This was all moving too fast for the girl. "Where is he going?!"

 

"If he transforms now, he could do something that he would regret!"

 

"Right! Uhh, Tikki, transform me!"

* * *

_They all lied to you. They said that they cared, but they don't like you._

 

He slammed his baton into the ground with more force than necessary. 

 

_They only want your money, they just want to build you up to destroy you later, they just want to hurt you._

 

He would deny any trace of a tear.

 

_After all, who could care for an imbecile like you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't realized it, gabriel is adrien's inner voice. oh, the pain


	3. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhhh tttthhhhheeeee ppppppaaaaaaaaiiiiiinnnnnn

Ladybug bounded swung as fast as she could to get closer to Chat Noir. Civilians were gaping up in awe and slight fright, wondering what had gotten the heroes of Paris so worked up. Ladybug couldn't blame them.

 

"Chat!" She called. "Chat, wait!"

 

The black clad figure ignored her. She gave up on shouting and focused more on catching up with him.

* * *

  
_Ignore her._  

 

Chat grit his teeth, trying to go faster.

 

_She just wants to hurt you, and you've been hurt enough, right?_

 

He silently agreed. He's been hurt too many times to believe in someone.

 

_Remember how she lied to you? Your 'Lady' was right there behind you. If only she cared enough, then she could've spotted you right away._

 

Adrien fought back tears of frustration and something else.

 

_She barely said a word about Chat Noir. And when she did, it was an insult._

 

Chat slipped up with his baton, and fell into a roof roughly. He panted, holding his chest. It hurt.

 

He backed up against a wall and sank down to sit, lungs not getting enough air as his vision swam. 

* * *

She finally found him, sitting on a roof. She landed as quietly as she could, and tried to stay calm as she slowly walked up to him.

 

Chat Noir didn't seem to notice her, which she deemed as a bad sign.

* * *

**_Sheliedstyoushedoesntcareaboutyouhowcouldshegoodfornothingliedtoeveryonetokeepyourfilthysecret_ **   


 

Ladybug hates liars.

 

A chocked sob escaped him.

* * *

"Adrien?" She asked, reaching a hand out in a comforting measure. "Chat, it's me." She reached for his shoulder, and was about to her close when Chat suddenly slapped her away. She stared, bewildered, as he stared at her in horror of what he had done.

* * *

_Good._

 

The praise made the coil in his gut tighten ever tighter, and a disgusting feeling crawled up his spine, but it was praise. He felt slightly better, despite the nasty feelings.

 

It was all he ever wanted.

 

_Good job._

* * *

Ladybug tried again, but Chat grabbed her wrist harshly, a neutral expression on his face.

 

"Don't touch me," he said.

* * *

_Good! I'm so proud of you!_

* * *

Ladybug tried to pull her wrist away. "You're hurting me, Chat! Let go!"

* * *

_Hurt her more. Show her exactly what she put you through._

* * *

He tightened his grip painfully, and Ladybug cried out. 

 

Chat Noir let go, and Ladybug grasped her wrist, hissing in pain.

 

"Chat, what-"

 

A sharp punch to the gut cut off her words.

* * *

_I am impressed with you!_

 

Various praise rang through his head as he threw punch after punch at the red clad hero.

* * *

Ladybug dodges as best she could, but Chat Noir was good. She finally was able to dodge a kick and bounded back.

 

"Chat!" She yelled, yoyo swinging and at the ready. "Chat, what are you doing?!"

 

"You lied to me," he hissed. "You _hate me_." For every sentence, a step forward is taken. "You only _insulted_ me."

 

"That isn't true!" She said. "I-I love you!"

 

" ** _No you don't_.** " The way he spoke it was saturated in a deep anger and pain. Ladybug was shocked into silence.

 

"You only want to hurt me." He said. She only realized now how close he was, and spun her yoyo faster; it had lost speed while she was distracted.

 

"Chat," she said, voice barely above a whisper. "I love you. I love you so much that I..." She bit back tears. "I didn't want to even think about choosing Adrien over Chat, or Chat over Adrien. I knew that I couldn't. I love both of you, all of you, so much."

 

Chat's green eyes blinked. 

 

Ladybug couldn't help but blink out tears. "And it hurts me so much to see you in pain."

 

Ladybug held an arm out in a request for a hug. Chat took a step forward hesitantly, but faltered and fell into the hug, sobbing.

 

"I'm sorry," he said, clutching Marinette. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

 

"Shhh, Chaton." She murmured. "Everything is okay."

 

Ladybug let her eyes glaze over, and could only imagine what she would do to Gabriel Agreste.


	4. The Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is Dude of The Year

A week passed since then. But the last thing Marinette wanted Adrien to do was relive past events, no matter how much paparazzi, media, and public officials were questioning the whereabouts of Adrien Agreste.

 

Her family didn't condone any lying, especially to government officials, but knew that Adrien could not handle the publicity that it would muster at the moment, never mind the having to confess his story. It would just be too much.

 

And Marinette couldn't help but stress that Adrien was not mentally and emotionally ready for anything dramatic at all.

 

* * *

 

Adrien bit into a croissant, chewing with a grin. "I love your croissants, Marinette," he hummed. "The material embodiment of perfection, right in my hands..." He swallowed, and his grin widened. "It's amazing, as always."

 

"I'm glad you think so," Marinette hummed, dropping another one into his plate. "I would've been _impawsibbly_ sad if that weren't the case."

 

Adrien only grinned wider. "My Lady! Has my good influence finally rubbed off on you?"

 

"Maybe, Maybe not!" Marinette laughed, untying her apron. "But if you wish to think so-"

 

A kick banged loudly against the door. Adrien jumped out of his seat, croissant clutched in hand. Marinette, after a moment of silence, carefully approached the door-

 

"Marinette!" Alya called. "Marinette, what the fuck, you've been absent from school for like, weeks, what the hell is going on-"

 

"Hold on babe," Marinette made a face at the name of affection and Adrien's grin returned. "Maybe she really is sick and we just frightened her into a heart attack."

 

"Oh, shit. Well, I guess I've got to kick the door down."

 

Marinette reached for and grasped the knob just as Alya kicked the door, which led to two things;

 

1) Ihe doorknob bounced back against Marinette's fingers not unlike the way a basketball would knock against your nails, ( _ **Too**_ painful.)

 

And 2) Alya on the other side let out a "Fuck!" As she bounded back from the force and fell on her butt.

 

Both girls, groaning in pain, held their aching parts tenderly. Nino and Adrien both laughed, going to help their respective friends.

 

Marinette used her other, unhurt hand to open the door. Alya was still on her ass, but currently had her arms wrapped around Nino's neck, who was helping her up.

 

"Oh, Mari!" The young reporter furrowed her eyebrows. "You aren't sick."

 

"No," The fashion designer grinned. "I was just on the other side of that door, actually."

 

"Why the fuck did you just let me kick the door, then??"

 

"Because it was funny."

 

Alya and Nino gaped at the one and only Adrien Agreste, before launching into questions.

 

"Dude, _where have you **been**_ -"

 

"- _everyone_ is looking for you-"

 

"-Mari what are you doing with him-"

 

"-are you guys together or what because there is no way in _**hell**_ -"

 

"Guys," Marinette laughed, grasping Alya's shoulder, laughing. "Guys, slow down." After their flood of questions stopped, Alya asked a question first.

 

"Dude, where have you been?"

 

"Here," Adrien answered, grinning. 

 

"Why?!"

 

"Uhh," his eyes swung over to Marinette for a split second. "No reason?" He shrugged.

 

Alya gave him a flat look. "You missed two weeks of school, had the authorities and your best friends looking and waiting for you, for nothing?" She crossed her arms. "I'm not buying it. Fess up."

 

"Alya's right," Nino added. "There's no way that you would miss school for no reason."

 

"There isn't," Adrien sighed, biting into a croissant to distract himself. "I...just wouldn't rather talk about it."

 

"Okay!" Marinette said briskly. "Now that all questions are answered, you can go now, please and thank you, have a nice day!" And she ushered them out of the door.

 

Alya turned and poked a finger into Marinette's chest. "You aren't telling me something." She pointed at Adrien. "You're hiding something too. And I intend to find out-"

 

"Woah, woah," Nino laid a hand on Alya's shoulder. "If they don't wanna fess up, then they don't have to." He looked pointedly as Marinette. "But I expect a play-by-play of whatever is happening when everything is over."

 

Alya muttered and pushed Nino out of the door. "Yeah, yeah." She put a hand on the knob and yelled, "Full deets!" and shut the door.

 

Marinette briefly wondered how she got such awesome friends. "Nino is the greatest," She said, turning.

 

"Yeah, he is." Adrien agreed. But he wasn't smiling.


	5. You Are My Best~ Friend~

"Adrien?" She asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing," He said briskly. "Nothing. Except," He gestured at nothing. "you know, feeling like a total burden."

 

Marinette shook her head. "Adrien, you aren't-"

 

"I am," He laughed, hollow and bitter. "Because of me, you had to lie to Alya and Nino. Because I was a little _uncomfortable_ about telling them what was wrong." He said it as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world.

 

"I-" Marinette blinked. "Adrien, you aren't a burden. Adrien, listen." She held both sides of his face. He refused to make eye contact. "Adrien, listen. You are not a burden. You are not a-Adrien,"

He tried to wiggle away, but Marinette didn't let him. "Listen to me."

 

He finally looked into her eyes, and emerald green met sapphire blue.

 

"Adrien, you are not a burden. Nothing is your fault. Never, ever think that way, please. Please."

 

He diverted his eyes, and she let go. "Okay," he murmured.


	6. This isn't just a h e a d a c h e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was /going to have this take place in a bathroom or some shit, and then I remembered that since Marinette has a sink in her room and no bathroom, and Adrien has a bathroom but no goddamn /toilet, I looked up what the fucking deal was between the French and toilets. Apparently the toilet I so far as a /different /floor, (sometimes an entire apartment complex only has like one or two whole toilets! What??????) and if you have to use one in public you are immediately shamed, and their public toilets /suck. So that was scrapped.
> 
> But, what the fuck. In America, the bathroom, toilet and all, is sometimes /right next to your bedroom, or in the hallway. Sometimes three in one house. And when you have to use a public bathroom, it's like "oh okay." And you go, no fee, no judgy stares, and /clean bathrooms. Like, I'm seriously rethinking going to France because like, what the fuck??? How can I go if I can't enjoy the go?? Like that's whole trip /ruined if I can't even legit use the bathroom without feeling like flipping off like ten people on the way there
> 
> Bathrooms are so awesome in America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But warning, put toilet paper down on the public toilet b4 u sit, cuz someone else's butt was there, and there's always the possibility of a pissy lazy worker who gives 0 shits for other peoples butt health anywhere u go because that's the American way if you're only there for the pay 
> 
> And the French way if you hate bodily functions
> 
> (How do they even potty train kids?? If they're shunned for using public toilets??? They have to learn how to /go and how to not need to go for hours at a time like I did cuz I hated having to go to the bathroom in school because the peeing sound was so embarrassing so I learned how to not need to go all day -8 full hours- OH I GET IT NOW
> 
> but I got over it so why can't they)
> 
> Anyway
> 
> On to what you /came here for.

Later that day, after a fairly normal dinner and an amicable air over discussing Marinette's designs, Adrien had gone to the guest room, and Marinette to her room.

 

She got climbed up to her loft, and after chatting with Tikki on what her next move with Adrien was going to be, she laid down and closed her eyes.

 

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night. 

 

"Marinette!" A hiss. "Marinette!"

 

_It was the middle of the night._

 

"Hmmmmmmm?" She dragged out, longer than necessary. "Whaaat's up, Adrien?"

 

"I had a nightmare," the voice whispered in the dark room.

 

Marinette blinked blearily in the darkness of the room. "Come up here," she slurred back. She scooted over. "There's plenty room."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Mmmhhmmm." Marinette closed her eyes and turned over. "'m sleepy. Come up here and sleep."

 

"O-okay." There was a dip in the mattress, and then Adrien's warmth was against her own. She sighed and turned over, the warmth too pleasant to resist.

 

"You're so warm," she slurred. "Sleep here every night."

 

"Uhhh,"

 

"G'night, _Chaton_ ," she whispered, falling into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

The tweeting birds told her that it was morning. She felt that the bed was too warm to leave, so she shifted slightly, into a more comfortable position.

 

She felt someone else in the bed with her.

 

Her automatic panicked guess was Adrien. And when she opened her eyes to golden hair it was proven correct.

 

And she hated how troubled he looked in his sleep.

 

He was shifting, eyebrows furrowed, obviously looking distressed. Blinking, Marinette tried to shake him out of sleep.

 

Which was a bad idea. As he shot up, panting and looking extremely panicked.

 

"They-I-what-" He stuttered, and Marinette day up quickly too, laying her hands in his shoulders in hopes to calm him. His eyes darted around before squeezing shut. Marinette could see him gritting his teeth.

 

"Adrien," she said, holding the sides of his face to try to comfort him. It did nothing, and she only felt how hard he was gritting his teeth. "Adrien, what is happening? Talk to me, Adrien!"

 

"They-they-" He stuttered before groaning and pulling away from Marinette, holding the sides of his head and yelling panicked sounds.

 

"Adrien?! Adrien, what's wrong?!" Panic seared through her like a hot knife through butter. Seeing that he couldn't answer her, she tried to comfort him, but any move she made was sharply batted away.

 

This continued for five minutes. Ten minutes of Adrien crying, yelling, begging for 'them' to stop, and Marinette crying out of fear for her best friend.

 

"Adrien," She sobbed, weakly trying to tug his arms away from his head, "tell me what's going on, please." She was again batted away. 'They' seemed to have quieted down, as he had, but he still wasn't ready to be touched.

 

Finally, his eyes blinked open, face wet from tears. Marinette could only hug him, sobbing fully, the past five minutes being the worst of her life.

 

"I'm sorry, Marinette," He whispered. "I'm so, so sorry-"

 

"Don't say that!" She glared at him. "Don't ever say that! I love you! Please, don't ever say that, ever again!" She collapsed into sobs. "It-isn't your fault," she cried. "Please don't feel sorry."

 

Adrien only gulped and nodded. He couldn't help still feeling that way.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was tense. Since her parents were down in the bakery, she and Adrien ate alone.

 

The clink of a spoon against a plate sounded through the room.

 

"Do you want to go to the park today, Adrien?" She asked, the silence unbearable. "It's nice outside."

 

"If you want to," He said. "I wouldn't mind going."

 

Marinette looked down at her bowl. The words she wanted to say played on her tongue, but she couldn't say them. She wanted to keep the atmosphere as normal as she could.

 

Please stop feeling bad. She needed to address the elephant in the room or it would never leave.

 

But when is a good opportunity?

 

Only half of her cereal was gone, which was unusual for her. But from the looks of it, Adrien hadn't eaten one bite.

 

"Is is bad?" She asked.

 

"What?" 

 

"Your cereal," She gestured to it. "Do you like it?"

 

"Oh." He blinked at it as if he were seeing it for the first time. "No-I-uh," His eyes flicked away. "Uh, model diet."

 

He was lying. Even though he was good at pretending not to hear it, she could hear his growling stomach.

 

* * *

 

Marinette decided against going to the park after all. They didn't need to be caught by some officer for 'playing hooky' and Adrien didn't really look up to it anyway. So they stayed at home.

 

The only problem was what to do. There wasn't much, and honestly, Mecha Strike was only good to play any _other time_ , any time but now; she could hear what he said as clear as day; she did not need him thinking any other self-deprecative things.

 

Maybe she could work on a design. She really needed to finish that shirt. But Adrien looked sullen enough.

 

Unless she could incorporate him?

 

"Adrien, could you hand me that black fabric?"

 

He started. "Here?"

 

"Yeah, that one. And the green over there?"

 

 

An hour later, Marinette held up the finished product.

 

It was a black shirt that looked almost exactly like her own, with a flower design. The flowers, however, were a violet purple and the leaves a bright green. The neckline was a slightly darker green. It wasn't exactly the shirt she said that she needed to finish, but she got carried away. She figured it was worth it.

 

Marinette turned around and showed it to him. "Of course, we have to see if it fits," She scrutinized him, trying to not stare at his chest for too long. "But I wanted to see if you liked it first."

 

Adrien blinked repeatedly. "Marinette..." He silently asked of he could hold it, and she gave it to him sheepishly. "This is..." He moved the fabric between his fingers. "The best thing I've ever received." He looked her in the eyes, emerald sparkling. "Thank you so much."

 

"It wasn't a problem." She says, and his smile made the sour memory of earlier fade slightly. "Now, does it fit?"

 

* * *

 

After a few adjustments, Adrien ditched his old shirt for the new one, declaring it the shirt he will wear for the rest of his life. Marinette replied that she will stay by his side, making a new version that was in style whenever he needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me I know nothing of fashion and couldn't find a legit black and green shirt
> 
> And what the fuck is up with my goddamn rant up there like why do I hate that so much what
> 
> I guess I really like toilets and hate when I can't get to 'em easy
> 
> And I lied AmyNChan there was fluff but it only set up the angst
> 
> And more fluff?? 
> 
> I was gonna end it with more angst, but eh I wanted to end on a happy note
> 
> Ok but on an even higher (haha pun) note can we just celebrate the V4X Len version of Lost One's Weeping?? Like, omg, I don't want I spoil it, but it's a gift from the gods I die every time 10000000000/10


	7. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G A B R I E L

Gabriel Agreste didn't exactly know what to do.

He lost his son. _His son_. His last connection to her.

 

Through his own foolishness.

 

He knew what he was going to do. Have the entire Parisian police force search for him, and that Ladybug, and bring both of them here-

 

No. He saw how Adrien acted back there, his own son was terrified of him. Doing something as rash as that would only increase his fear.

 

He just couldn't believe that his own son was so afraid of him.

 

But, reflecting on his actions, he could understand why.

 

"Nathalie..."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"...never mind."

 

A tense silence. "Sir, I may know the whereabouts of Adrien. But you must understand-"

 

"Yes, I know. He wouldn't want to see me."

 

Gabriel Agreste looked into his wife's eyes.

 

"...but it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

 

"I do not think this is wise, sir."

 

His temper flared. "Nathalie, this is not your son, he is mine, you do not-"

 

"Sir, I've been around him much more than you have," Nathalie's tone was scathing. "And I can tell you that the very sight of you would make him run. He despises you." She straightened, pushed a stray hair back into place. "But if you so wish, I can get a car ready."

 

"..." He mulled over her words. It seems that it would hurt to try, very much so.

 

But this was his son. He will make this right, any way possible.

 

"...please do."

 

He pretended not to hear Nathalie's sigh.

 

* * *

 

Marinette grit her teeth. "Tell him he isn't welcome."

 

"We told him so, but he insists!"

 

Marinette stomped down the stairs to the bakery's front door. 

 

She glared up at her former idol, not an inch of warmth in her gaze. "You. Are not welcome. Here." She spat. "Leave. Now."

 

"I have the right to see my son." Gabriel's posture was perfect, gaze refined. Marinette wanted to kill him.

 

"You have no right!"

 

"Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, do you approve of this behavior? I only wish to see my son."

 

The husband and wife looked to each other. "...Marinette." Tom gave in. "If he wants to try to make it right..."

 

Marinette growled and stomped to the back to the bakery. "Here!" She shouted.  "He's up here!"

 

Marinette briefly considered making him go up to her room, but she didn't want Adrien to feel trapped. And she did not want Gabriel within 30 feet of her room.

 

"Sit on the couch," She ordered. Gabriel didn't so much as sigh at the disrespect. She truly wanted to kill him.

 

Now, a challenge arises. To get Adrien down here. Chances are, he's just watching an anime on Crunchyroll right about now, and Marinette _really_ didn't want to bother him. But. This man will not leave without at least speaking to his son.

 

Grumbling, she marched up the steps.

 

"Adrien?" She said, feigning sweetness. He turned to her, perfect eyebrow arched. "The bastard's here, and he wants to see you!"

 

It took a few minutes to fully register, but once it did, Adrien practically flew out of the chair and up to her bed. She grabbed him before he could ascend to her roof.

 

"Plagg?!" He called, eyes wide with panic. "Plagg, cl-" 

 

She covered his mouth before he could finish the words. "I don't want him here either," She said, making sure he was listening. "but he will not leave. My bet's on that he will keep coming back until he at least sees you. I don't want him here any more than you do, but we have to at least humor him. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I won't let him make you."

 

Adrien's eyes were on the brink of tears. "I don't wanna see him," he said, falling to his knees.  "I don't wanna see him, I don't wanna see him..."

 

Marinette ran her fingers through his hair, and he leaned into the touch. "Hey, hey," He looked at her. "I'm going to be right there, okay? I'll make him leave if he so much as says one thing out of line. Okay?"

 

Adrien nodded.

 

"Okay. Now, we've kept the bastard waiting long enough, right?"

 

"No we haven't." Adrien muttered. Marinette laughed.

 

"Well then, the sooner we talk, the sooner he leaves!"

 

* * *

 

This will not be as easy as she thought. But she didn't think it was going to be easy in the first place, anyway.

 

Adrien was refusing to look at his father, and Gabriel wouldn't stop looking at him. There was a tense, sticky silence between them.

 

"Adrien," Gabriel began, and Adrien looked like he almost had a heart attack. "I an sorry about my foolish actions. I guarantee that it will never happen again."

 

Adrien looked so sad, it brought tears to her own eyes. "No you won't," he whispered. "It will happen again."

 

Gabriel's hand tightened on the armrest. "How can you say that?" His tone was perfectly level. 

 

"Because you always told mom that you would change." He shook his head. "And you never did."


	8. "Buginette..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Buginette..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buginette....

"That is none of your business," Gabriel hissed, just now starting to lose posture. "That was between me and your mother."

 

"Oh really?" There was something biting in his tone, but he said nothing more.

 

Marinette felt the renewed urge to strangle one Gabriel Agreste. But this was between them, and she had no part in it. She didn't even know what they were talking about.

 

"Yes," He said, straightening. "We're getting off topic."

 

"Of what?" Adrien was getting braver. "I don't want to talk about anything with you-"

 

"You must come home-"

 

"- _hell no_."

 

The curse was sudden, and Marinette barely reacted. Gabriel, however, looked slightly shaken, in an offended kind of way.

 

"Adrien," he said carefully, hands unconsciously clenching. "Do not use that tone with me." 

 

Marinette and Adrien both noticed the action, and Marinette prepared for an altercation, should he come to violence. Adrien, however, visibly drained at the sight, and curled slightly in on himself. Gabriel almost didn't notice, but he did, and straightened his posture for what seemed to be the hundred time.

 

"Adrien does not want you here," Marinette grit through her teeth. "Leave."

 

"You are no one of importance," Gabriel said with thinly veiled rage. "Do not talk to me like you are."

 

"I'll talk to you however I _want_ , _**bastard**_ -"

 

Gabriel stood abruptly. "That is it!" He roughly grabbed Adrien's arm and jerked him painfully. "We are going home, and you are _not allowed to leave_ _until_ _you have_ _realized_ _the trouble_ _you_ _have caused me_ -"

 

Marinette has had enough as well. Before Gabriel could reach the door, she bodily tackled him, Adrien falling out of his harsh grasp. Marinette ran in front of him, opened the door, and shoved him out. " _Leave_! _**Now**_!"

 

She didn't notice her parents, but they noticed Marinette's rage, Gabriel's look of complete and utter anger, and Adrien's shaking form.

 

Tom stood tall and threatening. "Leave, Mr. Agreste." His tone held no room for argument. "You are no longer allowed on the Dupain-Cheng premises."

 

* * *

 

"Adrien?" She said, lifting the trapdoor. "Up here."

 

He didn't move. Heavy breaths and whimpering could be heard. 

 

"Adrien?" She lowered the trapdoor and descended the stairs. "Adrien, what's wrong-"

 

He cried out and began scratching his arms.

 

"Adrien-stop-!" She hurried to him and tried tugging his arms away, and succeeded. She held his arms behind his back, but that only made him worse, as he looked panicked and worried and caged. He cried out again, tears spilling.

 

"Marinette?" Sabine opened the door. Eyes full of concern. "What is going-oh," Her eyes fell upon Adrien and her eyes softened immediately as she advanced to him. "Oh dear. Marinette, let go for a moment, sweetie."

 

"But he'll hurt himself-!"

 

"Dear," Sabine gave her sighted a small smiles she tenderly took Adrien's wrists away, and wrapped them around herself. He immediately melted into her, sobbing openly, and Sabine stroked his hair, murmuring soothing words. "He just needs a little hug."

 

* * *

 

Adrien awoke in a warm bed. He didn't exactly feel like getting up, because it looked to be the middle of the night, so he shifted closer to the source of the warmth and closed his eyes once again.

 

"Are you awake, Adrien?" Came Marinette's soft voice. He blinked into the dark, murmuring an affirmative. She hummed, a warm sound in the night.

 

"Adrien," She looks at him, the whites of her eyes reflecting any light they could glean from the city outside of her window. "I love you so much. Don't ever forget it, please."

 

Adrien gulped. "O-okay."

 

"Please don't hurt yourself." Marinette's voice cracked with tears. "I-I hated what happened earlier. I didn't know what to _do_ and I felt so _helpless_ and I felt like I should've been able to help but I _couldn't_ -"

 

Adrien cuddled closer. "Shh, Marinette." He whispered. "Don't worry about it. You did your best."

 

"Which was terrible!"

 

"You're starting to sound a bit like me," He chuckled quietly into the night. Before she could ask, he continued. "I love you, Marinette."

 

Her breath hitched. "You did your best. You tried. I love you for that." He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

 

Their breathing was all that could be heard for a minute. And then, "Adrien, I love you."

 

"I love you too. Now, sleep. I'm tired." He nuzzled her side. "I would like some pancakes in the morning."

 

"Anything for you."

 

"Hey, that's my line~." Adrien hummed sleepily, it overtaking him once again. "My Lady, that's my line~."

 

Marinette laughed quietly as Adrien fell asleep again. "I love you, silly kitty." And Adrien murmured something along the lines of "Buginette..." before falling asleep completely.

 

Marinette giggled before letting sleep envelop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really like that word okay its such a cute word for him to say
> 
> buginette...


	9. just to set the stage~

Marinette threw a "see you later" over her shoulder as she descended to the bakery. She would be helping out today; today was the beginning of the last week before the bakery was closing for the obligated month, and customers were surging in until they couldn't get a famous Dupain-Cheng pastry for a whole month.

 

Sighing, Adrien ascended to Marinette's room and contemplated what to do.

 

* * *

Marinette was drop dead tired after a whole day of running for orders, helping make and bake versions pastries and breads, and just not being able to sit down for hours. But she was satisfied that she helped her parents make the city of Paris a little sweeter.

 

Climbing her stairs, she was prepared to greet Adrien and apologize for leaving him alone so long, but was greeted by no one.

 

"Adrien?"

 

"He left to get some fresh air as Chat," Tikki thankfully supplied. "Want to go with him?"

 

"..." Her feet hurt. She was tired. "...no. You said that he was only going out for fresh air, right? I'll take a short nap, then go out for him if he isn't back by the time I wake up."

 

Tikki glanced at the opening to we balcony. "...well, okay. But something doesn't feel right."

* * *

* * *

Adrien was lying.

 

Partially.

 

He just wanted to see his father. To see what he was doing without him.

 

Which was weird, because he hadn't cared when he was with him. But now he did, strangely.

 

Was he happier that he was gone? Was he more productive? Did he still truly care?

 

As Chat stared at the small screen into his own house, he didn't know what to feel. 

 

He hadn't really changed.

 

Gabriel was still staring at the painting of his mother. Like usual. And Nathalie came in and told him something, that he didn't quite catch. His father replied with a classic, "Yes, of course. Right away." And resumed staring at the painting.

 

Adrien wasn't surprised.

* * *

 

Marinette was relieved when Adrien came back before she had to go get him. She really didn't feel like it, what with her aching feet and tired body. But she would've if she had to.

 

Silence rang through the room. Not that she minded. She was ready to catch a few extra z's.

 

But it seemed like she wouldn't, when she heard a whimper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY RETURN WITH A VENGEANCE YOU GUYS
> 
> IT AINT PRETTY


	10. The return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EATING DISORDER AHOY
> 
> YA SEE DAT NEW TAG

Adrien hasn't been eating.

 

Because they tell him not to.

 

They always tell him not to with such force that he usually gives in with little fight. By the time they've stopped, he isn't hungry anymore anyway. It's gotten to the point where the thought of food directly associates with them, and he is disgusted.

 

So he doesn't eat all that much.

 

Marinette seems to be catching on, but she hasn't said anything. They say that she doesn't care, that she doesn't care about you, _who is so fat and worthless and how could you amount to anything, useless_  


 

And he can't cut them off. Only Marinette can do that.

 

But she doesn't know, and he hasn't told her.

 

* * *

So he's not surprised when he comes back from "visiting" his father that they're there with a vengeance, he doesn't care, _he doesn't care about you, he's perfectly fine without you, **can't you see, now do you see, how much of a waste you are you never mattered in the first place-**_  


 

And he can't breathe. He's suffocating under everything.

 

Marinette may be saying his name, and she may be alarmed, and she may be trying to get a hold of him, but he can't hear her, can't do anything beyond their voices, not just his father but so many others, the tailors, the designers. They all tell him that he's worthless, that he's too fat, that he will never amount to anything.

 

They tell him to do as they say, and all will be good.

 

Marinette may be trying to get his attention, but they're so loud. He can't ignore them.

 

They quiet down into various praise when he agrees. He feels almost good, despite the crawling feeling everywhere and the cold sweat.

 

* * *

Marinette brings him croissants and tea to sooth him.

 

She is utterly surprised when he denies them, looking sick.

 

So, he isn't hungry. "But you barely had anything for breakfast? Adrien, what's going on?" She really, really hoped what was happening wasn't what she thought was happening.

 

"I'm..." He gulped and looked away. "I'm not hungry."

 

"You are," She insists. "Your stomach is growling."

 

Adrien's eyes widen as he winces. "I'm not hungry," he says, though his voice is strained. He still won't look at her. Marinette feels a coil of anxiety as she realizes that what she hoped wasn't happening was happening.

 

"Adrien, please," She gestured to the tray, eyes pleading. "eat."

 

"I can't," He whispers, bringing his arms around himself. "They won't let me."

 

"Please, just try?"

 

And he did.

 

She cried with him as he threw it up.

 

 

_**GETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTFETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTFETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUT** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehhehhehehehhehehehehhehehehehhehehh
> 
> Does writing these kinds of fics raise awareness?? Yes?? No??? I think so
> 
> and i have like .0000000000000 experience with eating disorders (in fact in bad moods i tend to do the opposite) so, anyone tell me if i got it wrong or not


	11. Guess who's back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hint: it's not Gabriel yet 
> 
> Duh it's me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LORD JESUS ITS BEEN SO LONG
> 
> So iPhone notes decided to start fucking up on me and deleting entire chapters of work randomly. So I was like "I can deal, just write and IMMEDIATELY COPY." 
> 
> I couldn't deal.
> 
> And I was reluctant to download another notes app because I had an embarrassingly large about of various fanart on my phone. I had o go through over 6,000 photos and weed out which ones I didn't want. All. Fanart. From various fandoms.
> 
> And Memes.
> 
> But I got another notes app and am writing again for u guys
> 
> I made this long for u all

Marinette didn't get much sleep because Adrien didn't.

She hated how he tossed and turned in his sleep, distress coming off of him in waves. She hated how, when she reached out to him to gently shake him awake, he shied violently from her touch.

She hated it.

He hadn't calmed down for another two hours. And she was feeling bad, because this has... _happened before_ , just never to this extent. Maybe she indirectly triggered it, by forcing him to eat like that.

She felt like the scum of the earth. She did that. And she felt horrible.

* * *

 

She was finally able to get some sleep two hours later. But the rest of the world had other plans, and the sun woke up only three hours after that.

Sunlight violated her eyes. She grunted and pulled the blanket further up, to cover her head.

A minute passed. Two.

She sat up, surveying her surroundings.

Where was Adrien?

* * *

Sunrises were way longer in real life than they were in anime and TV shows, he observed as he watched it from the top of the Eiffel Tower, splayed out and relaxed. But he liked the time it gave him. To just, be. Not worry about what he was doing, how it looked to others, whether he was right or wrong...he could just, not and do, at the same time.

He liked it. A lot.

Marinette came in the form of Ladybug a bit later, when the sun was fully above the horizon and then some. He'd been there since it was invisible, completely below the line.

She appeared, and dropped her transformation. Tikki and Plagg went to chat somewhere, maybe to give them space. He didn't mind.

The peace he felt was _astounding_. He was amazed at his own self for being so calm, inside and out, for once. Not internally screaming for more than five seconds, and not feeling like it would start up again.

Mentally screaming all the time was exhausting compared to what he was feeling now. Nothing, but the good kind of nothing. It was amazing.

"Hey," Marinette's voice came unceremoniously as she sat next to him and combed her fingers through his hair. He hummed quietly in appreciation. "How are you doing?"

"Great." He hummed lazily, eyes closed. "I'm feeling _awesome_."

"Good. Can I join you?"

"Always."

And as she situated herself down next to him, she noticed that he wasn't twitching ever so slightly at her sudden movements; he barely reacted at all. He was completely calm, completely at rest.

 _This is good_ , She smiled. _This is progress_.

 

* * *

 

 

When they went back home, Alya and Nino were waiting, playing Ultimate Mecha Strike on her computer?

What?

"What?" They both voiced at the same time, because this was very sudden and random and confusing.

"Well," Alya swallowed, cookies??? What????? "I ask the questions around here. Where have you been?"

Nino nodded, pressing a combo into the controller and Alya cursed a little too loudly. "We checked the balcony." He raised his eyebrows at them questioningly. "and you guys weren't there."

Ohhh, shit, they were caught.

Marinette laughed awkwardly. "Well, uh-"

"-we parkour."

Marinette's eyebrows flew up, as did Alya's and Nino's. Adrien's did as well, when he realized what he just said.

"Well, I mean-"

"-yes!" Marinette nodded frantically, seizing her chance. "We do! And while you were here, before you got here, we, uhm, left! Behind the chimney!"

"Y-y-yeah..." Adrien attempted a reassuring smile. "Yeah."

Alya's raised eyebrows reduced to a single one. "Really? Parkour?"

Nino nodded. "Since when do you parkour?"

"Since I could pick you up-" Adrien realized what he said, once again, and shut up. "Uh, I mean-"

Again, all eyebrows flew up. "What? When have you picked me up?"

"I-I-" He had no choice.

He must resort to the classic. The most annoying thing, used for millennia, that always got everyone out of every situation when they said something they didn't mean, couldn't live up to, of just plain wanted to get out of the conversation.

"I...have no idea what you're talking about."

Nino shook his head. "What you just said, dude, about you being able to pick me up. How do you know that? I bet you can't."

Adrien shrugged, suspiciously very nonchalant all of the sudden. "I don't know what you're talking about, bro."

Marinette and Alya both snorted inelegantly. "Wow, okay." Marinette said. "Okay."

Alya sighed. "Whatever. Who's up for some Mecha Strike? And by Mecha Strike, I mean an ultimate battle between Adrien and Mari?"

 

* * *

 

 

When their friends left, the air still held the sweetness of companionship, and stayed the afternoon and deep into the night, when Adrien actually had a decent rest.

The next morning was nerve-wracking, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy, guess who's back
> 
> It's bad


	12. She

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #HEADCANONHEAVY
> 
> nvm the tag last chapter I changed my mind

"CHLOE BOURGEOIS I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"You don't tell me what to do! You know very well who my father is-"

"ADRIEN DOES NOT _NEED_ YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW-"

"He _does!_ I am his favorite, after all."

Alya let out some inhuman noise of complete and utter aggravation from the depths of her soul at that. Marinette could relate, following Chloe up the stairs to her home.

"Didn't he tell you?" Chloe looked back at them with a smug expression. Alya clenched her fists, and Marinette grit her teeth.

"He asked for me."

* * *

 

"A load of bullshit," Alya muttered as Marinette opened the door. "A load of bullshit." Alya gave Chloe a look that would've put anyone else 600 feet below the surface of the earth. Chloe wasn't fazed.

" _Adrichou!_ I'm here!" She called, fluttering he eyelashes and ascending Marinette's stairs. The other girls both wanted to sock her, or at least drag her back down the stairs. Adrien looked up at them when they entered, and offered a half-smile.

"...uhh..." He scratched the back of his neck. "...can I talk to Chloe alone, please?"

Marinette just about died. Alya choked. "W...Wh..what..."

The smug look stayed on Chloe's face. "Well, shoo! Adrien doesn't need your _useless_ company."

Both in shock, the two girls both descended back to the living room. When Chloe was sure they were gone, she opened a compact and checked on her makeup. Adrien smiled slightly at the familiar gesture.

"So...I hear you have an eating disorder, huh, Adrikins?"

He nodded, swallowing. Chloe snapped the compact shut and gave him a stern look.

"Rule number one: Avoid any and all thoughts of your father. Boot camp starts _now_."

* * *

 

Alya was restless. Adrien and Chloe have been up there too long, no matter if it's only been five minutes, and who knows what Chloe's doing to him. For all she knows, the demon could be torturing him.

"I don't trust her, Mari." She stood abruptly, mind made. "I'm going to check up on them."

"No," Marinette shook her head, though she looked just as distressed as Alya felt. "I don't trust Chloe, not one bit, but I trust Adrien with my life. He called her, _specifically_ , for a reason."

Alya sat back down with a huff. "I just don't see what she can do that we can't do better."

Marinette smiled bitterly. "Yeah, right? Like, professionally spoiled brat, _Chloe._ She's a demon."

"The one thing she doesn't have is a soul. On a completely different note, could we-"

"No, we aren't listening in on them. They- _he_ asked for privacy. I'm giving him privacy, never mind Chloe."

Alya huffed again, crossing her arms.

* * *

 

"Adrien, listen. I know what I'm doing, remember? You don't have to show anyone else. Just, Marinette," Her lip curled around the word. "Or something. Or someone else, like _me,_ but whatever."

"But-it's weird-"

"I'm trying to stop this before it becomes a real problem. Do you want to eat right again or not?"

"...fine. _Whatever_ , fine. I'll do it. But only because it helps."

"Good for you. Now, we talk about hiding that goddamn _scale_ I know you have access to somewhere in this hovel..."


	13. Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima thank "A Chien in Chat's Clothing" by SombraMalamutt for putting me on the thought process to thinking of this chapter because SHIT is this cool
> 
> It's here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9778058
> 
> The dog he has is a Bichon Frise. While looking at pictures for the right emotional support dog for him, I discovered that I do not like animals.

Chloé began to come regularly. And Marinette does grow used to her, yes, but she still doesn't like her. And Chloé never, ever helped this fact by insulting her room, her designs, anything, really.

But Adrien was beginning to eat again, and that was more than enough. The relief that she felt when he ate a meal and didn't throw it up was enough to skyrocket her to heaven.

Chloé was _helping_.

And because of that, she was always allowed on the Dupain-Cheng premises.

* * *

 

Adrien liked cats.

He liked them because he wanted to be one, a little bit. No worries, no responsibilities, you could literally do anything and your owner (depending on their personality...) would still love you to pieces...

Well, at least in his experience with cats. Tumblr, anime, television shows and Plagg seemed like enough to get the general idea, though.

So when Chloé managed to smuggle a dog, of all things, into Marinette's room, he tilted his head curiously.

"First of all-"

"I smuggled her because I knew it would piss Marinette the fuck off," Chloé grunted. "And a dog because I know you and you would be jealous of a cat. A week later and you would be poisoning it's food or being more on the aggressive side of passive-aggressive."

Huh. "Huh." The dog was small, maybe a lapdog (He didn't know anything about dogs, really.) and was brilliantly white. Her fur was slightly curly, and just thick enough that he could meld his fingers into the coat and not lose them while still having a softness.

The dog looked up at him, tail wagging.

And he loved her.

* * *

 

 Marinette was just delivering a tray of croissants and some tea, courtesy of her mother, when she saw the little dog and nearly fell back down the stairs.

"A..." She put the tray on the floor and rested her elbows on it, rubbing her temples. "Chloé, you brought a _dog_. _Here_." She glared, gaze more than fiery. "A _dog?!_ "

"Not just any dog," Chloé said proudly. "A _Bichon Frise_. Known historically for French _royalty_."

"Chloé, what gave you this ridiculous idea."

"None of your business."

"Chloé!" Marinette slammed her hands down loudly and Adrien and the dog both jumped to stare at her. It was rather cute, actually. _Off topic._ "You can't just bring a dog over without telling me or my parents! They-they-"

"Let me talk to them," Chloé said haughtily. "Someone with your mediocre level of intelligence won't be able to explain anything to them."

Marinette grit her teeth, but let Chloé pass. She gave Adrien a helpless look, and he gave her a guilty one.

"I like her," He said, and she instantly regretted the conversation she had with Chloé, right in front of him.

"Uh, but..." She scratched the back of her neck. "We can't just...have a dog out of the blue, you know? No matter how cute she is." She was adorable, looking at her with her tongue out, tail wagging. Adrien let her escape his lap and she began exploring the room in the most adorable way imaginable. Marinette was utterly enraptured by her.

"But..." She trailed as the dog began nosing at her arms. She scratched her ears, and she couldn't help but start cooing sweet nothings as she was lost in the dog's adorable charm.

Adrien laughed, and Marinette found herself falling in love with many things in the room. "You like her, too."

"I do," She says honestly. "But having a dog is a big thing to have suddenly, especially a Bichon Frise."

"Really?" He asks. "I don't know much about dogs."

"Really?"

"Nope. I was never really interested."

"Huh. She's adorable."

"I know, right?" He came closer, and she smiled softly to herself as the dog shifted her attention to him. He smiled himself, and began petting her too. "She's so...cool." Color forms on his cheeks. "I've always wanted a pet."

Well, she was going to fulfill that wish, or her name wasn't Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She doubted Chloé would do anything to help, still, anyway. With a look of determination, she stomped down the stairs and was surprised to come face to face with a smug Chloé.

She balled her fists. "What, Chloé-"

"Your parents said yes," Chloé said, voice as smug as her expression. "He can keep the dog."

"What? I've been asking for years-"

"A Bichon Frise doesn't only have to be a pet, you know."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Really."

"Uh, yeah? Ever heard of 'emotional support dogs'? I'm doing him another solid." Chloé scoffed and crossed her arms. "What have you done?"

And the world came crashing down around Marinette, with those simple words.


	14. I Did That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I WAS IN THE WORST FUNK EVER (I just didn't want to write. Like, I'm a terrible fucking writer, I should just quit forever...that 'delete account' button tempted me) BUT I'M GOOD NOW, IM WRITING AGAIN
> 
> SOMEON SLAP ME FOR FORGETTING ABOUT LITERAL PLOT THOUGH UUGH

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng, but this is bordering on illegal," Mr. Damocles said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sabine looked as of she wanted to say something, her lips forming a thin line. Tom let out a sigh of his own, nodding slightly.

"Right. Right, okay," He rubbed the back of his neck, contemplatively. "Sure. They'll be back by the day after tomorrow, definitely."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Mr. Damocles leaned back and sighed as if a load were lifted from his shoulders. "That is all I needed from you."

They left his office without further words, but Mr. Damocles sighed, reaching for the phone.

"Now, time to get ahold of the ever elusive Gabriel..."

* * *

"I am not taking any of his calls."

"Right, sir."

Gabriel went to his lair in somewhat of a tizzy. "I cannot deal with these--these--incorrigible children any longer!"

Nooroo's look of pity made Gabriel close his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What am I going to do...?"

"Try to rebuild a good relationship with your son?" Nooroo quietly offered. Gabriel opened one eye to look at him.

"He doesn't want to speak to me."

"..." Nooroo looked away. Gabriel raised an eyebrow before relaxing.

"Well, I guess now I need Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses more than ever, don't I?"

* * *

 

 

* * *

 Adrien did not want to go anywhere near his father. That was an established fact.

But he kinda needed his schoolbag, and it was still at the mansion. He needed his schoolbag to go back to school. Which he kinda didn't want to do.

But Marinette didn't seem to want to even less than he did, almost yelling at her parents about it.

It wasn't like her. She was strange in that moment, a kind of desperation in her eyes that he didn't like.

Maybe he was stressing her out with his problems.

_You are._

Adrien blinked hard and rang the buzzer, Marinette tapping a finger on her arm in a nervous and impatient habit. He didn't like that, either.

"Hello--Adrien?"

"Hey, Nathalie," he didn't look into the camera. "I need my schoolbag, can you-"

"Right away. I will bring it down."

And less than five minutes later, Nathalie was behind the opening gates. Marinette blinked at the display, but Adrien barely reacted.

"Here," Nathalie said unceremoniously as she handed it to him. He only nodded, taking it from her and slinging it over his shoulder without a second thought.

"Thanks," He said quietly, turning his back. Really, that was easier than he expected-

"Adrien."

Ah, there it was. He turned slowly to face her, stalling the conversation. Nathalie was looking at the ground, and was that sorrow in her eyes?

His gut twisted.

"I know you aren't on good terms with your father," Nathalie tucked a stray hair behind her ear, not an iota of purposely conveyed softness in the motion. "But I hope you both can return to your senses."

"What?" Marinette seemed to be the physical representation of what he was thinking before he could do it himself, eyebrow raised and posture challenging. "Adrien is completely in the right."

Nathalie only looked at her sideways. "I don't expect a child to understand, but from my perspective everything seems a bit foolish."

So that twisted and stabbed at his gut relentlessly, mind morphing words into something predatory, insulting the whole way there.

_Foolish. Childish._

He sat in his chair, late, the whole class staring at him and Marinette. His gut twisted as Mrs. Bustier continued without interruption.

 _Dumb._ In Nathalie's voice, one associated with slightly warm things as well as cold bouncing around his mind. _Stupid. Incompetent._

Her words were twisted by his insecurity. Breathing in deeply and just the slightest bit shakily, he willed himself to stop thinking like that. Marinette, sitting behind him once again, would hate that he is again.

_A burden._

He shook his head, gripped his pen tighter. Nope. He wasn't doing this now.

_Failure at everything-_

He grit his teeth as a sick feeling he desperately tried fighting against built up.

_-nuisance-_

Resorting to biting the inside of his cheek, his stomach burned with a desire he couldn't fulfill as the classroom kind of...tunneled. Tunnel vision, was it?

**_-IGNORANT-_ **

Not-not...not now. Not today. He swallowed a noise of pain.

**_-WASTE OF SPACE-_ **

"Adrien?"

His head snapped up. When was it down? "Y-ye-yeah?"

She tapped the board with a bored expression. "What is the answer to this question?"

They seemed to have quieted, to hear his answer better and judge accordingly. Adrien swallowed.

"Uh..." Oh, thank god it was math. Thank god he was _good_ at math. "Seventy two?"

She raised an eyebrow, nodding. "Correct. Good job, Adrien."

He felt like dropping his head on the table in some twisted release for the complete and utter relief he was feeling. He barely held back a loud sigh, leaning back in his chair and putting down his pen, which he had been clutching a little too tightly.

* * *

 

Marinette was beyond even attempting to focus, eyes glued to her crush (What even was their relationship? They haven't addressed that yet. At all. Was he still disappointed? Common sense told her no, but the more dominant feeling called anxiety told her otherwise.), who seemed to be extremely stressed out. She pursed her lips, eyebrows creasing in concern. What was going on? What triggered him again? Was it something she did--

"Marinette," Alya said, expression level. "If you don't stop giving Adrien looks like that, I'm going to feel pressured to prod."

"No-no!" She shook her head as she whispered urgently. "I just...nothing." She tried to focus back on her tablet, but her instincts kept screaming for Adrien and to ask what was going on. She shook her head resolutely with a sigh.

"I just..." She averted her gaze from Alya's piercing brown eyes. "...nothing."

There was an extremely stressful lapse of Alya giving her a flat look and she herself staring back with an extremely weak mpression of her own before she sighed and turned, officially letting the topic go.

Or so she thought. "Right, right, okay." She said in the tone that meant, "this isn't over."

Marinette gulped, officially feeling completely stressed out.

* * *

A loud blast destroyed any concentration she might've mustered up, an akuma loudly announcing its presence.

"I am TestTaker!" He bellowed, giant pen waving through the air as it shot out explosive ink. "And I'll drown everyone in ink, especially," He sneered at Mrs. Bustier. "teachers."

She resonated deeply with this akuma, for once. And judging from the momentary hesitation from everyone except Max, they seemed to, too. But then all hell really broke loose as always, and they both glanced at each other only once before purposely losing themselves in the crowd.

Ladybug appeared only a moment later, Chat Noir making himself known on the other side of the now empty gym. The akuma stood between them, a smirk on his lips.

"You both encourage the curse set upon us students known as studying, don't you?" He said, suddenly splitting the pen into two, and they both froze in their advance as the fast-drying gel ink dripped from the tips, landing in concrete-like mounds on the ground. "Well, I'll change that! You'll hate school, just like me!"

 _If only you knew,_ Ladybug thought ominously, bitterly, tinged with a threat towards the entire concept of public education as she spun her yoyo faster. _If only you knew._

Chat Noir nodded once to her, and she nodded in response. _Follow my lead,_ she mouthed as the akuma talked to Hawkmoth. He nodded again, baton clutched tightly in his fist.

She stopped spinning her yoyo only momentarily before miming breaking something in two. He blinked at we only once before grinning and splitting his staff, throwing the other over the akuma and to her. That got his attention, sputtering and once again battle-ready.

"You won't win, Ladybug," he said, smirk still annoyingly on his lips. She reflected on smacking it off of him for fun. "I have all of my frustration on my side and at my disposal. Wrong answers and long nights have only prepared me for this moment!"

 _Wow_ , she was relating heavily with this akuma. Hawkmoth was actually being smart for once. She could've easily gotten akumatized over this herself. Chat seemed to think so too, a look on his face that could only be described as a tired, "Oh my god.", like her own.

She shook her head once before dashing at the akuma, Chat following a moment later. They both made contact at the same time, the akuma using both pens to block them. They bounced off a minute later, the akuma laughing and yelling something about them not being able to beat him.

Ladybug mimed breaking the stick again, and Chat did, holding two staffs, confused. She shook her head and smiled before nodding her head at the akuma in a "Ready?" gesture. He nodded, still confused.

They made contact again, and before the akuma could monologue once more, Ladybug shouted out "His legs! Knock him down!" And Chat did with a grin, his other arm swinging down and knocking TestTaker down.

Ladybug took one pen and Chat took the other from the stunned victim quickly before breaking both of them over their knees at the same time. Chat's was the one with the akuma inside, and TestTaker yelled as she swung her yoyo up to capture and purify it. The victim turned back to normal a moment later, all ink fading.

"No Lucky Charm?" Chat asked, eyebrow raised. Ladybug shook her head. "He didn't really do anything-- _oh, the classroom wall--!_ "

* * *

So Ladybug called a Lucky Charm, and was exasperated to find a piece of paper. After inquiring about the strangely official-looking thing, Mr. Damocles said with an air of exasperation that it was an overly-complicated check to a building company for repairs. Ladybug tried to use it, calling "Miraculous Ladybug!" and throwing it up as high as she could, but it only came fluttering back down. She couldn't release it if it hadn't been used. With a sigh, he agreed to get on it himself.

* * *

"Strange how things work out, huh?" Ladybug said conversationally, changing back after practically sailing into her room. Adrien nodded from her chaise, splayed out on his stomach as he pet Mary, running his fingers through her fur.

"I've decided I hate school," he murmured. Marinette was quiet for a moment, before clearing her throat.

"But you used to like school, you know? A lot." She sat in the remaining space on the chaise, Mary glancing at her arrival but otherwise not moving from her place under Adrien's gentle hand. "What happened? One day you just...didn't. You seemed kinda sick that day, too. Like..." _Like how you look before you have an attack_ , her consciousness supplied. Her lips formed a thin line in mental defiance.

Adrien sat up and Mary followed, situating herself into his lap like she belonged there. He averted his eyes, looking anywhere but her.

"I...it wasn't..." He shook his head and Mary nuzzled his hand, making him smile just the slightest bit. "It wasn't a good day."

"What happened?" Really, she should stop probing like this. But Adrien seemed to be pretty calm, so-

"My dad," Adrien swallowed. "My dad hit me that day."

The world spun around her for the smallest second. Thank god she was siting down. "He...he _what_."

Mary whined softly as Adrien's breath shook for a moment. "It...it's okay. He's been going through stuff too, you know? He lost mom too and all..."

"No..." She stood unsteadily, shaking her head. "No. That's...that's unforgivable. No, I'll kill him--"

"No!" He looked up at her sharply, Mary mimicking the motion and barking once at her as if telling her to calm down. "Marinette...no..."

Marinette was never good at reading signs like those.

"How--how dare he?! _How dare he!_ " Marinette glared, though is wasn't directed at him. "He--the bastard! How could've I ever have looked up to him?!"

"Marinette--"

"No!" Her glare was now fully focused in him, though she was too absorbed in her anger to realize. "Stop making up excuses for him! I don't want to hear them! What he did was--was inexcusable! _Unforgivable--_ "

Mary barked at an alarming volume, making Marinette freeze. "What--" but she saw why.

Mary was nuzzling Adrien with an intensity, trying to get him to uncurl himself. He was holding his knees up to his chest, hugging himself, muttering apologetic sounds as he shook, tears running done his cheeks. She noticed as panic overrode anger that he was getting more frantic, voice ascending in volume and cries more desperate.

She was rooted to the spot for too long. Mary seemed to deem him unreachable, instead scratching at her trapdoor. Marinette opened it robotically in her shock, and Mary barked just as loudly as before, again and again. Her barks spurned Marinette into action, finally, and she began calling for her mom as well.

Marinette realized through her sob that her mother wasn't coming. Or, at least, not quickly enough. Adrien was hurting himself in some kind of internal battle; he could injure himself if no one helped him.

Mary seemed to realize this just as she did, the little dog going over and cuddling up to his shaking form, whining as loudly as possible to get his attention in a non-threatening way.

Marinette felt truly useless.

Adrien seemed to finally become aware of the world around him, sobbing quietly as he held Mary close. Marinette felt sick as her emotions swirled and clashed.

_I did that._

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Sorry...for earlier..."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it! It's fine! It's over, right? Everything turned out okay in the end. It's all okay."

"..."

"Hehe...goodnight, Adrien."

"...goodnight…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She didn't acknowledge the suspicious tone in his voice."
> 
> TestTaker,,,,,,
> 
> I know that feel, bro. *pats his back* I know that feel.
> 
> And the plot's back!!! I missed you!!!! <333 these fillers were as bad as Naruto's tbh

**Author's Note:**

> YOU THINK IT WAS OVER 
> 
> IT AINT OVER TILL I SAY IT IS, PUNK-
> 
> sorry, sorry, but for real
> 
> It's not over


End file.
